The subject matter described and/or illustrated in the present application relates generally to a circuit board that is configured to transmit data signals and has an array of conductive vias that include signal vias and ground vias.
Communication systems and networks frequently use electrical connectors having arrays of electrical contacts to interconnect different components of the system or network. For example, in some communication systems, an electrical connector communicatively couples a daughtercard and a backplane (or midplane) circuit board. The electrical connector has a first array of electrical contacts that are engaged to corresponding thru-holes in the daughter card and a second array of electrical contacts that are engaged to corresponding thru-holes in the backplane circuit board. The thru-holes may include signal thru-holes, which transmit data signals, and ground thru-holes, which form a return path for data signals and shield the signal thru-holes from crosstalk.
At least some industries require high-speed data transfer rates (e.g., 10 Gb/s or more). Yet when the data transfer rate is increased, crosstalk between adjacent signal thru-holes is also increased. One method of mitigating the negative effects of crosstalk includes increasing the number of ground thru-holes in the circuit board. For example, one or more ground thru-holes may be positioned between adjacent signal thru-holes. However, increasing the number of ground thru-holes reduces the available area for signal routing. Also, as the number of ground thru-holes is increased, it may be necessary to increase the separation distance between the signal thru-holes (also called pitch) in the circuit board to match impedance. Increasing the separation distance decreases the density of the signal thru-holes in the circuit board.
Accordingly, there is a need for a circuit board that facilitates high-speed data transfer rates without increasing crosstalk.